Reggie Meyer (Prime Earth)
But, they were never a perfect family even before the virus gave them powers. Reggie's persona is modeled after that of a cruel problem child and regularly picked on his younger sister due to constant in-fighting by the parents. His rotten character only grew worse when an inert program of the original android's technology in Lex's laboratory's beckoned to him, and showed him the location of the Amazo Armor which would greatly enhance his powers. Birth of Kid Amazo After procuring the armor he then kidnapped and imprisoned his family in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. He kept them sequestered there while making bio-android replicas of them that served him. Acting out on his personal familial hate fantasy he would kill them over and over for weeks on end. His younger sister being a technopath however, managed to assert her will over Reggie's Sara duplicate and flee the staging facility. When the Super Sons chanced upon his android sibling Kid Amazo sent mechanized doppelgangers, first of Superman and Batman, and then robotic Superboy/Robin replicas against them in order to retrieve his sister. Having captured the duo, the original Kid Amazo presented himself to them. Going into a diatribe about how he planned to strike down the Justice League and create replicas of them to feed his army of Amazo Exoskeletons. But first he would contemplate eliminating his so-called family instead of simply murdering their replacements beforehand. At the last second Lex Luthor, having picked up the distress signal Damian pinged to him before detainment, a fight would break out as he and Superboy escaped with Reggie's comatose family. While distracted by Superlex his other two adversaries would return to face him down in a final confrontation, in an attempt to re-absorb all the skills and powers of his Replicants to add to his power however. Robin had Sara painfully remove the sentient Amazo armor from him, ending the threat he posed for a time. Return Somehow Reggie got hold of the Amazo Armor again and attended a Black Bacchanal, a shindig and black market weapons sale for super-villains. Headed by the crime boss and arms trader Tiger Shark, as well as attended by a host of dangerous criminal syndicates, superpowered crooks and ne'er-do-well's as well as most every form or tier of malcontent from every major city world wide. He admitted he only attended so he could create more clones to stockpile on superpowers and special skills from all the bad guys who attended, only to be blasted away by Nightwing using Magog's lance. | Powers = * : As a remnant left over from the Amazo Virus, Reggie gained powers after being cured of it. His unique ability is self replication while sharing a hive mind with his replicas. ** : Each of his clones gain multiplied physical strength proportionate to the number of replicas he creates. ** : Whenever Reggie replicated himself, he also split part of his mind into his clones. This in turn also had the effect of amplifying his intelligence shared between his multiples. * : Since constructing his powered armor from the virus's proginator, Kid Amazo has displayed a host of unique modifications to his original power sets. His cloning abilities vastly amplified by the absorption cell based nanotech making up his suit. ** Nemesis Cloning: Like his namesake, Kid Amazo's newly nanomolecular liquid comprised duplicates are able to mimic whomever he makes contact with and whatever powers and abilities those doubled may possess. *** ** : Another aspect of Kid Amazo's enhanced replication abilities was that he could absorb whatever android duplicates of other individuals he made into himself to culminate their powers atop of his own. *** ** : Kid Amazo seemingly has spontaneous recovery ability as he was able to mend a broken arm in a few moments. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Kid Amazo's powers amplified by the armor had a negative effect on his psychological state. The more abilities he gained alongside the number of replicate clones he created seemed to put further strain on his mind, giving rise to erratic and villainous behavior. | Equipment = * Amazo Armor: Kid Amazo had either stolen or fabricated a technological exoskeleton from the remains of the original android. The suit he wears vastly augments his own blood given infection given abilities while imprinting many of Amazo's qualities onto him as well. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kid Amazo was created by Peter Milligan and Carlos D'Anda, first appearing in JLA Classified Vol 1 37. However, in the Prime Earth continuity his first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in Super Sons Vol 1 1 by Peter Tomasi and Jorge Jiménez. | Trivia = * His name, his brother's name, and the fact that he's a bully may be a reference to Archie Comics. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Robin villains Category:Superboy Villains